My Past, My Present, My Future
by BunnyLeCrazy
Summary: Our past is dark and painful, my sisters and I lost our only parent, but our two best friends lost both. Knowing our parents, they would wants us to survive in the present. To live and strive for the future. After they're deaths we were sent to an unknown world called Orova, against the odds we meet new friends to hopefully survive...or will we perish? (RrbzxPpgz) (OcxOc)- R&R!
1. Intro

**_Hello there~_**

 ** _I hope you'll enjoy this story of mine_**

 _ **Should I make this into a saga?**_ _ **I know it is just the first chapter but I have fresh ideas for this story! So, if I do, I hope you'll come through with this with me!**_

 _ **If the characters are described, it means that they will be the main characters that I intend to use. Of course the Ppg(Z), Rrb(Z), and my Oc's will be included as the main characters.**_

 ** _Without anymore notices, please read on!_**

* * *

"How was your day at school Camillia?"

"The usual, how was yours Kina?"

"Same", Kina replied as she suddenly stopped.

"Something wrong sis?" Camillia questioned.

"The fence...it's been tampered with. Look at the huge cut down the middle, someone must've needed to get to those woods over there. Stay here while I go look around", Kina instantly walked through the broken fence and into the woods.

Kina walked through the fence and walked closer to the woods. Keeping in mind that they have to be home before sun down, she quickly searched around. Through the bushes and in the trees she looked, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Not too far from where she is, there's a mysterious figure watching not only her, but also her younger sister...

After Kina restlessly searched, she went back to her sister and headed home. The figure also followed at a distance. Night slowly fell and the sisters started to feel like they were being watched, put their guard up, not knowing what was watching them. It was quiet as they walked. Quiet enough to hear their own heart-beats.

 _Thump thump_

 _Thump thump_

They picked up their pace.

 _Thump thump_

 _Thump thump_

Then finally they arrived at their front gate. Camillia and Kina hurridly entered their home and locked the front gate and front door.

"Ah, welcome home you two. How was school?"

"Hey Mom, it's the usual for both of us", Camillia answered.

"Where's Dad?" Kina asked.

"He called not too long ago stating that he'll be home a bit late tonight. Would you girls like to wait for him? There's no school tomorrow", their mother insisted.

"We'll wait. But Mom, on our way home, it felt like someone or something was following us", Kina stated as she sat in the living room couch.

"Also, the large fence that is separating the city from the woods in the Scidros District was cut wide open", Camillia added as she sat with her sister.

"Hmm, I'll call the police to let them know", the mother did just that.

The sisters waited patiently for their father to return home as the mother informed the police during that time. Time passed by slowly.

 _Tick tock_

 _Tick tock_

The grandfather clock constanstly ticking non-stop.

 _Tick tock_

 _Tick tock_

The family continued to wait for the father to arrive in silence. Not a word was spoken, nor a sound. Pure silence. Suddenly the power went out, causing Camillia so let out a small shriek.

"Kina, please watch over your sister. I'll go check the power box outside", the mother instructed.

The mother brought with her a flashlight to venture out in the dark night. Camillia held onto her sister tightly as Kina reassures her that there is nothing to be afraid about. Once again it was pure silence, tick tock, tick tock. The grandfather clock continued to tick.

"Momma?" Camillia called out. No answer.

"Mom?" Kina then called out. No answer.

"Camillia, stay here I-"

"No! I want to come with you!" With that said, Camillia clung onto her sister as she stood up.

Kina and Camillia walked into the kitchen to grab a flashlight and turned it on. Camillia, being afraid of the dark held onto the flashlight. The two walked outside in search of their mother. They checked the yard, no mother. Then the backyard, still no mother. As they were in the back, Kina noticed her mother's flashlight on the ground, pointing at a certain direction. She picked up the flashlight and shone it to where it was directed it to. Her sister joined her.

Camillia dropped her flashlight and started to cry. Kina covered her mouth. What they had discovered, was the headless body of their mother, with a stange figure with its back turned as it held their mother's head. The creature turned around and dropped the head of their mother, then the creature turned into a human. He looked frightened.

"W-wait...I-I can ex-", Camillia screamed. Kina quickly hushed her sister.

"I...I did-", a dagger was thrown at his shoulder.

"Kina! Camillia! Run!" It was their father.

Without hesitation, the girls ran past their father and into his car. With their father following behind. He started the engine and stepped on the peddle as hard as he can. Every turn he made was sharp, causing them to sway towards the direction. Their father brought them to his lab where he worked.

"You two head upstairs to my office, I need to start the security protocal", with that said the girls dashed up the stairs to their father's office and hid inside a nearby closet. The girls stayed inside quietly, until a man entered the room. The man opened the closet and to the girl's surprise it was only a family friend of theirs, John Utonium.

(The closet door has a window)

"Playing hide and seek are we? Is your dad- Xavier, it?" John, who must've seen them enter the closet chuckled. Kina pulled him inside and quietly explained what happened.

 _Beep beep beep- Saftey Protocal has been activated_

 _Please stay within your offices and/or laboratory_

 _Beep beep beep- Saftey Protocal had been activated_

John and the girls stayed inside the closet, and heard the room to the door open. It was Xavier, their dad. He walked towards the closet door.

 _Warning- Intruder Alert_

With the warning announced Xavier walked away from the door, walked towards his desk and placed two important items on it. After he placed the objects, the man appeared and turned into the creature once again. The creature charged at Xavier as he gracefully dodged, but to only get captured by the creature's tail. The tail threw him towards the opposite wall as him and pulled Xavier's left arm off from his body with his bare hands.

John saw this and covered Camillia's eyes. Kina noticing what John was doing, covered Cami's ears to prevent her from hearing Xavier's painful cries as she cried silently. Camillia shivered for she knew what was happening and held in her scream. Luckily for them security arrived at Xavier's office and electricuted the creature before it could do more damage to Xavier.

Hours later, daylight shone through the window. Camillia and Kina stood by their father as John tended to him. He lost plenty of blood but fortunate for him he has two daughters that have his blood. But for the man/creature, he was taken to the lower parts of the building for testing. The police arrived and questioned the witnesses, Xavier, John, Camillia, and Kina.

After everything was settled, the four of them headed to the lower levels to see the unknown being. They were joined by John's daughters, Alexandria, Monica, and Janette. His daughters are good friends with Kina and are the same age as her.

Alexandria, mostly called Alexa for short, has pink cotton candy eyes, and has bright auburn hair tied up in a high ponytail and a red bow on the side headband on her head as an accessory. She wore a pink long sleeve cotton sweater with a red plaid pattern on it, white shorts, and pink with white flats.

Monica, known as Mona, has soft cyan-blue eyes, and has bright blonde hair curled which made it reach to her shoulders with a pearl hair clip holding her bangs (her hair isn't in her normal pigtails). She wore a baby blue ruffled tanktop with a royal blue cardigan with flower buttons, denim skinny jeans, and blue sandals.

Janette, nicknames Jane, has beautiful emerald eyes, and has wavy onyx hair that reached to her mid-back, also has bangs the slightly covers the top of her eyes. She wore a black and green hat, a shoulder-off crop top, black skinny jeans, and dark green converses.

"Hey Kina, how are you and Camillia holding up?" Jane asked.

"Enough for us to stand on our own two feet after this all happened, thanks for asking", Kina answered.

"You must've been terrified...", Mona tightly hugged Camillia.

"We're here for you two", Alexa rubbed Kina's back to comfort her.

The three sisters came by their dad's office with clothing for both Kina and Camillia. They recieved a call from their dad, telling them to bring a clothes for them since they were covered in sweat since they were running a lot the night before. The two sisters thanked the triplets and headed to a nearby bath house. Kina felt relieve to finally be able to change into a fresh pair of clothes, but Camillia was still frightened.

"Cami, no need to be scared anymore. It's going to be alright", Kina stroked her younger sister's hair to comfort her. Camillia, knowing that her sister was right, undressed herself and went into the large tub. Kina followed her sister. An hour passed and the two walked back to their dad's work place all fresh and cleaned.

Alexa, Mona, and Jane waited for them at the lobby. Since both of their dads were professors/scientists, they have to stay at the building to do furthur testing on the being, Camillia and Kina were to stay at the Utonium residence. The police were currently at the Amari residence (Amari is Xavier's, Camillia's, and Kina's family name), checking up the place. Their mother, Cordelia Amari, was taken to Xavier's work place to be investigated. Camillia was given the star accessory her mother was wearing so that she has something to remind her of Cordelia. The five girls got into Mona's car and drove to the Utonium residence before night fell.

* * *

 _ **Here's my new story, 'My Past, My Present, My Future'**_

 _ **It was originally going to be the rewrite of 'Fallen Angels', a story which I actually completed then sadly deleted because it was made so sloppy, but I decided to make a new concept of it**_

 _ **I will still think of ways to remake the 'Fallen Angels' but I still have nothing...yet...if you have any ideas please don't be afraid to tell me! I will credit you on that :D, unless you are signed in as a guest D:**_

 _ **Anyway I hope you enjoyed and I apologize for not updating as frequently as I use to, I've been caught up with my own personal life but hopefull when school starts I'll be able to update frequently again. Hope and pray!**_

 _ **Thanks for reading my Bunnies!~  
**_

 _ **Till next time, ore voir!~**_


	2. Utonium Household

"Come on in and make yourselves at home", Alexa opened the door to her home.

"Jane and I will prepare your room, you can wait in the living room. You can rest on the couch too if you want", Mona and Jane waved back at them as they ascend the stairs.

"What would you two like for dinner?" Alexa asked.

"Hmm, shrimp-", Kina was cut off.

"Linguine!" Camillia cheered as Alexa chuckled.

"Shrimp linguine it is then, if you're going to the living room, feel free to play games. Mona and Jane will join you two shorty", Alexa walked into the kitchen nearby.

"C'mon Cami, I'll show you where everything is", Kina held her sister's hand. (Kina has been to their house before)

Kina and Camillia walked around the first floor. Kina took Camillia down the corridor and made a right to the main hallway. They made another right to the living room. To the left of the hallway was the kitchen which connects to the dining room. Walking further into the hall was the bathroom and closet. They walked a bit further and they passed the garage which was to the right, while the dining room which is connected to the kitchen is to the left. The last two rooms were to the left, the closest to the end of the hall was a way downstairs to the lab, while next to it was the storage.

(Picture of the layout of the first floor is on my profile, there are urls too if the links don't work)

Kina then took Camillia all the way back to the stairs to show her the upstairs. Once they go upstairs there is an open spaced area for reading with three bookshelves on the walls. Going straight from the stairs is a play/movie room, filled with a flat screen t.v. large enough to make ii feel like you're in a theater. Along with a fridge and a couple cabinets with plenty of food in them. They left the room to go to the main area with rooms. The left hallway has the Utonium family rooms. From left to right it goes, Alexa's, Jane's, Mona's, then John's master bedroom. The right hallway are filled with guestrooms 1,2, and 3, the last room being the second master, Kina and Camillia staying at the second guestroom since it has two beds. The hallways are separated by two bathrooms that are next to eachother, one bathroom is facing the Utonium's, the other bathroom facing the guestrooms. The bathrooms have windows in them so the person inside can see who is outside while the outside can't see them, like colored tinted windows.

(The picture of the upstairs layout is also on my profile with the url if the link doesn't work. Also I will make pictures later on to show what the rooms look like)

After Kina showed Camillia around the house, Alexa called everyone to the dining room with the intercom speaker system that is installed in every hallway and room in the house, even in the lab. and garage. Everyone goes to the dining room happily. When they entered the room, John and Xavier were already there chatting with Alexa. The girls hugged their fathers and sat down. They closed their eyes and prayed, then said: "Thank you for the food", after. They started to eat the dinner that Alexa prepared.

"Are you feeling better Daddy?" Camillia asked after she ate a bite of her food.

"Much better Sweet Heart, thank you for asking", he replied.

"Did you guys find anything out about the creature?" Jane asked suddenly.

"Plenty. Alexa, can you please prepare another plate of food? I want you to meet someone", John asked his daughter.

Alexa did as she was told and place a plate filled with food next to Camillia which was an empty seat, "here it is", and then sat at her seat.

"You can come in now", John said.

Among the darkness of the hallway, a creature appears. The girls were in shock and put their guard up.

"Come and sit next to me and Camillia", Xavier patted the empty seat to his left.

The creature turned into a human and sat where he was told. He didn't say a thing and looked down. There was dead silence in the room.

"We know that he did something unforgivable, but it wasn't him. We found out that he has an evil subconcious mind that tends to take over from time to time. John found a way to control the take overs for now, but we won't know when it'll break through", Xavier explained.

"Go ahead and eat", Mona said kindly.

"Doesn't he look like to be around Camillia's age?" Jane pointed out.

"He's two years older than Camillia, so he's eight years old", John commented.

The little boy started to eat.

"I'm surprised that he can turn into something so big", Kina blurted out.

"Do you have a name?" Alexa asked.

"...L-Lucifer...Lucifer Varin...", he said quietly.

"What was that?" Jane said.

"He said Lucifer Varin", Camillia said in a cute voice. He nodded his head in agreement.

"Hey Lucifer, do you want to play tomorrow?" Camillia asked.

He nodded his head.

"Yay! A new play buddy!" She smiled happily.

"Where is Lucifer going to sleep? In a guest room?" Alexa inquired. Lucifer held onto Camillia's lolita bunny jacket. Camillia was wearing a hot pink shirt, a black skirt, hot pink fur boots, and lastly her hot pink lolita bunny jacket, all were picked by Mona.

"Do you want to sleep next to me Lucifer?" Camillia took another bite.

He nodded his head again.

"Then he'll sleep next to Camillia then", Kina stated.

"Is there dessert?" Kina and Jane somehow said in unison.

Alexa giggles, "of course there is".

Alexa got up and got the chocolate glazed oreo cake from the fridge and cut it into slices. When everyone was finished with their plate, she gave them a slice. They all had a great time. Lucifer opened up bit by bit, but he still remained shy. Camillia and Mona tried their best to know more about him, but that didn't work out.

When they were done eating and cleaning up, they all headed to the living room and played a couple games. Some were mystery, some were roleplay, and some caused competetive spirits to rise. They all stopped playing when Lucifer and Camillia both yawned. Kina took Camillia and Lucifer to bed. She went back to the living room and continued to play games with the triplets, Xavier and John both left to go to the lab. in the basement to do further research on Lucifer.

* * *

 _ **Does this chapter seem short? I'm sorry if it does.**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you liked it, please share, fav., or follow, if you want. I'm not forcing you guys to do that.**_

 _ **Till next time...**_

 _ **Toodles!~**_


	3. Pokey Oaks Academy

_**No announcements this time**_

 _ **Please read on!**_

* * *

 **The next day in the Utonium Household...**

"Kina"

"Go...away..."

"Kina"

"Go..."

"Kina!" Kina woke up from her slumber, to see Mona by her bed side.

"Ugh..."

"We have school today! C'mon up from the bed and get ready. Alexa already made breakfast and Camillia is already eating," Mona walked out the door after she woke her up.

Kina sat up from her bed and rubbed her eyes. She looked over to the other bed in which Lucifer was still sleeping in. He looked peaceful in her eyes, but she knew that there was more that meets the eye about him. Kina stood up, stretched, got some clothes which she left behind the last time she was at the Utoniums, and headed to the bathroom. After Kina showered, she met up with Lucifer who had just recently woke up.

"Good morning, Lucifer," Kina greeted.

"...M-morning," he replied.

They walked downstairs together and headed to the kitchen. Alexa was preparing everyone's lunches as Jane helped her. Mona was with Camillia in the dining room eating breakfast. Kina and Lucifer soon joined Camillia and Mona after they greeted Jane and Alexa.

"Good mornin' Sis!" Camillia cheered, "good mornin' to you too Lucifer!"

"I see you finally got up," Mona sipped her tea.

"Morning," Lucifer and Kina greeted.

"What's for breakfast?" Kina sat down.

"A little bit of everything," Alexa and Jane came in with a new batch of pancakes.

"Did you eat them all Camillia?" Kina questioned.

"With the help of Jane!" she giggled.

"We have about ten or fiften minutes until we leave. Lucifer, you're going to have to stay here by yourself...unless we can drop you off at the office," Alexa thought out loud.

"I can do that before I go to school," Mona insisted.

Everyone agreed to that and ate their breakfast. Once everyone was finished, Kina put the dishwasher for it to be cleaned and got her and her sister's belongings that her Dad left for them. Camillia rode with Alexa in her car, Jane rode on her motorcycle with Kina behind her, and Mona rode in her car with Lucifer. Mona had to drop off Lucifer to their Dads work place, and Alexa had to drop off Camillia in her elementary school before they go to their school.

The three sisters and Kina met up in their high school. Even though their high school is the Pokey Oaks Academy, it had a ranking system in which the students created for themselves. It consisted of, the Perfects, the Mediums, and the Lowly. The Perfects were either students with perfect grades, records, attendances, and/or so forth, or students who are at the top of the popularity ranking (athletes, band members, artists, student council, and etc. are included depending on grades and ranking), or students with professional skills. The Mediums are students who have somewhat ok grades or students who are in the middle of popularity. Lastly the Lowly, this ranking is giving to the students who have the lowest grades and popularity ranking. All four girls are in the Perfects. Alexa with her position of Student Council President, Mona with her popularity and art skills, Jane with her athletic skill and position of Vice Disciplinarian, and Kina with her position of Student Council Vice President and the Head Disciplinarian. They were all in the same grade, but different classes.

When the girls entered through the front doors of the school, the school bells ring. Everyone including the girls, hurried to their classroom. The Utoniums have homeroom together, with Ms. Keane as their teacher.

"Good morning class!" Ms. Keane greeted.

"Good morning Ms. Keane!" the class greeted back.

"The Head Disciplinarian and the Principle are here to do monthly uniform check. Please, everyone, stand up and be ready," Ms. Keane instructed. Every student stood up and prepared for the check-up.

"Alright everyone! I hope you have been attending to your student duties and studies, as well as obeying the school uniform policies. Ms. Amari and I will walk by and make sure you are in check," the Principle announced.

The girl's uniform consisted of them either wearing a skirt or capris (this school allows capris for girls due to the fact Jane and other athletic girls strongly disliked skirts), a blouse, a vest with the school animal and symbol stitched onto the vest, or a blazer which is optional, with the school animal and symbol embedded on it. The boy's uniform policy is similar to that of the girls but they wear pants. The uniform has to be dark navy blue, but the secondary color can be any of their choosing, such as Mona who chose baby blue as her secondary color (I will make pictures or images of the uniforms soon, as well as the schedules and school layouts).

Kina walked between the isles, as did the Principle, both examining each student closely. As they both walked through, they only noticed five students who were not in the proper clothing her Princess Morbucks, Jewel and Gems Lexington, Mitch Mitchelson, and Connor Michaels. Of course those three aren't following the policy. They are students of very wealthy people. The Morbucks are wealthy business owners, Lexington in the Fashion district, Mitchelson in the Athletics branch, and the Michaels who are also business owners whom are partners with the Morbucks.

"Princess, Jewel, Gems, Mitch, and Connor, all of you have after-school detention for not following the school uniform policy," Kina stated, "also this will mark the 49th penalty for Morbucks this quarter, 26th for the Lexingtons, 34th for Mitchelson, and 21st for Michaels".

"You five will need to meet with me during sixth period for your punishments in school punishment (in their school, there are two punishments: in-school and after school, aka detention. The in-school punishments are varied). Unless you want to provide them with something Ms. Amari," the Principle said.

"Hmm…I probably will have something by lunch period for them," Kina commented.

"I will let you five decide whom you want to be punished by. Either Ms. Amari or me. You have until lunch time to notify us," the Principle said.

"Yes Sir," they said in unison.

"That will be all today students, please proceed with your daily routine, Ms. Amari we have four more classrooms to check. Please follow me. Have a good day everyone," with that the Principle and Kina left after they bowed.

"Alright students, please wait patiently for your English teacher. For the time being, please chat quietly amongst yourselves," Ms. Keane left after her announcement.

"Ugh, I don't get _why_ we need a uniform policy," Jewel annoyingly said.

"I know right? Like, we should be able to wear whatever we want, right Babe?" Gems added on.

"I totally agree with you. I'll try and get Jane to make Kina ease up on us, be right back gorgeous," Mitch kissed Gems on the cheek and walked over to Jane and her sisters.

"Yo Jane!" Mitch entered the girls conversation.

"What do _you_ want?" Jane rolled her eyes.

"Do you think you'll be able to get Kina to give us a light punishment? After all, you _are_ the Vice Disciplinarian," Mitch said.

"Hmm…how about…no. Kina is stubborn as hell. Nonetheless, I don't think I should talk to her about anything that'll give her more work," Jane rested her head on her desk.

"Why? What happened?" he got curious.

"It's her business Mitch," Alexa butted in.

"I don't think I asked you," he retorted.

"Mitch, please go back to your seat. The teacher is coming," Mona commented.

"I see, thanks Beautiful," he winked and got back to his group.

"He gives me the chills sometimes," Mona said under her breath.

"Can this day go any faster?" Jane complained.

* * *

 _ **Hello there! I see you've read this chapter. Thank you for your time!  
**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Please don't forget to fav., follow, or share!**_

 _ **That's it for now, till next time...**_

 ** _Ciao!~_**


	4. Brick the Chastity Virtue

"Jane"

"….."

"Janette"

"….Go away…."

"Ms. Utonium!"

"AH!" Jane jumped, making her fall backwards.

"Ms. Utonium, please take into consideration that you are the only one who has been napping for three class periods now. I, and your teachers before me, were informed not to bother you unless it was needed to by Ms. Amari. I believe, that it is time for you to wake up and pay attention!" Ms. Alni scolded.

"Wait…how did I even get here if I was napping the whole time?" Jane questioned.

"That is what _I_ have been thinking, nevertheless I would like to get back to teaching now", Ms. Alni turned around and continued to jot down more notes for the class.

Jane laid her head on her table and wondered who would've carried her all the way to English class without her waking up. She stared through the clear window beside her and into the baby blue sky that was engulfed with white clouds. Although Jane had the status of a hard-hearted person, she was a softie on the inside. Only Mona and Alexa have seen that side of her.

As her class continued, a being with deep forest green eyes observes her at a distance in which she couldn't reach. The being kept a close eye on her, making sure she doesn't leave his range of sight. The being just watched, as still as water when not touched, just there observing. Alongside the being was his companions, one with electric blue eyes and the other blood red eyes. Each had their eyes on peculiar people similar to that of Jane. (The reason why I'm calling them beings/creatures right now is because they are not in human form yet).

"When will we go? I'm _anxious_ to be reunited with my marked one", the blood-red eyed being licked his lips which formed into his dazzling smile.

"Soon enough, Big Brother. I believe that Lucifer already found his. Where is that mysterious boy anyway?" asked the electric blue eyed being as he stares down his prey with intent.

"His subconscious began to take over him again so I let him roam. But I now believe that he was taken by those dastard scientists that studies unknown creatures by cutting them open. We'll have to locate him soon", explained the forest green eyed one.

"Heh, looks like trouble is about to stir up between my marked one and a mortal being. Shall we watch?" commented the blood-red eyed creature.

"Hmm, I don't see why not", both the green and blue eyed beings changed their focus onto a certain auburn haired girl.

* * *

"Alexa! Give me an answer!" a boy with bright ginger hair chased down Alexa as he yells.

"Dexter Gordon! This is inappropriate behavior on school grounds! Please refrain from further distraction of others", Alexa calmed down as she continued to walk away from Dexter with haste.

"Not until you give me a straight answer!" he began to pick up his speed.

When Dexter was able to reach Alexa, he tugged her shoulder causing her to feel unknown pain. She screamed at the pain and fell unto her knees, grabbing onto the source of her pain, her heart. After Alexa's scream reached the ears of a certain being, the blood-red eyed creature ran towards the sound with inhuman speed.

The being busted through a school window on the third floor in which Alexa was located and headed towards her. His hands were clenched as hard as he could. With his every step, the school shook with his every motion. The being, was enraged.

"Alexa! Are you alright?" Dexter scrambled towards her but since the ground was shaking, it was hard for him to get up.

"Please don't touch me!" Alexa pushed Dexter away when he reached her.

"Let me help you!" Dexter kept insisting and falling to the ground.

"Don't….TOUCH HER!" the being appeared behind him and picked up Dexter by his collar.

"When a lady says to not touch her, you DON'T TOUCH HER", the being threw him towards the classroom next to him.

The students began to panic but the blue-eyed being appeared, in which he casted a spell upon anyone who was caught up in the mess to forget what had happened.

"….!" Alexa was alarmed and tried to get away from the beings.

"Stay still, Alexandria", the being changed his tone into a more calming and gentler tone as he moves towards Alexa.

"W-who are you two?" Alexa stuttered.

"I'm Brick De Blois and the one behind me is Boomer De Blois. A pleasure to meet you. Now, let me tend to your pain that you are currently feeling", Brick picked her up and carried her bridal style to the medical room while taking his time.

"Butch is taking his time, so I'm going to go back into hiding until he does. Make sure you don't damage anything", with that, Boomer disappeared.

"H-how do you know who I a-am?" she asked.

"I have been watching you for quite some time now. I have a question for you. Have you noticed anything or felt anything out of the ordinary in your body?" Brick questioned as he continued down the stairs to the first floor.

"W-well, now that I-I have been asked that. When I was younger, I noticed a strange mark on my lower right stomach. It was in a form of a pink sun. My sisters, Janette and Monica, had similar instances. Janette had a green yang symbol and Monica had a blue happy face mask with a blue ribbon around it on hers. Not to mention a family friend had a hot pink angel wing on hers just recently, and she's still an elementary student", Alexa went on.

"Anything else prior to that?" Brick asked.

"Nothing else really, but the marks did fade within a year", Alexa answered, "Would you happen to know anything about all this?"

"My brothers and I may have the jest of it, but we will need you, your sisters, and the other girl you mentioned to be in the exact same place, so that we won't have to keep explaining it over and over again. When we arrive at the medical room, may I see where you saw you mark on?" he continued.

"S-sure", Alexa started to stutter again.

" _Why am I stuttering this badly? I rarely stutter!_ " she thought.

"Is it because of me you're stuttering?" Brick chuckled. Alexa turned bright red as a result to his comment.

"Did you read my mind?" she asked.

"Mmhm", he chuckled again.

Brick and Alexa arrived at the medical room, and luckily for Brick, there wasn't a nurse around at that time.

"Ms. Gonzalez must be on break right now", Alexa said aloud.

"That's good then", Brick started to rummage through the cabinets.

"What are you even looking for?" Alexa got worried.

"Pain relievers and a towel", he said.

"A towel?" she started to feel a sharp pain in her heart again.

"Mmhm. For what I'm about to do may cause a slight chance of you bleeding", Brick found what he needed and tended to her.

"Lay down, and with all your power, try not to scream. Just trust me on this", brick got ready to do a procedure.

"A-alright. I-I trust you…" Alexa closed her eyes and clenched her teeth.

"Here I go…", Brick said under his breath.

Brick undid her uniform, and stopped when her laced bra started to show. He put a towel around the area he was going to do the procedure in. Then he stuck his hand inside her left chest area, stopped right in front of her ribcage where her heart was located, and took his right hand out of her body. Alexa tried her hardest not to scream at the pain, lucky for her that Butch and Boomer arrived. Boomer stopped time outside the room, and Butch put a spell on Alexa so that she wouldn't feel any pain. Butch sang a gentle song which made Alexa yawn and fell asleep.

With Alexa in deep sleep, Brick was able to go through with what he was doing and asked Butch to make a small cut on his (Brick's) other hand so that his blood would flow through it. When his blood started to seep through the cut, Brick held his hand over the cut that he made on her chest and clenched his fist, making the blood flow through faster and onto her heart. When he did that, his blood made her pain slowly fade and she became calmer, they could tell when her breathing slowed down. Butch cleaned and casted another spell on Alexa which made the cut look like there was one to begin with. Brick was cleaning himself off at a nearby sink in the room and walked by Alexa.

"Thanks, Butch, Boomer, but I can handle things from here now. You two should be watching over your marked ones", Brick brought a chair next to the bed Alexa was resting on and sat next to her.

"Alright, if you need us again, you know what to do", Boomer started time outside the room again and left.

"See you in a bit, Brick", Butch left after Boomer.

"Heh. The best brothers ever", Brick said aloud.

"Hey…Alexa…you feeling better?" he shook Alexa softly.

"….Huh?" Alexa woke up slowly.

"Glad to see that you're still alive…", Brick kissed her forehead softly.

"A-are you done?" she stuttered again.

"Mmhm, Butch made the cut disappear so no evidence was left behind", Brick mentioned.

"I see. Do you still need to see where the mark used to be?" Alexa sat up and asked. Brick nodded.

"Alright…", Alexa muttered.

She undid her uniform, mostly uncovered her lower right area. To her surprise, the mark was back.

"The mark. It's back", Alexa was surprised.

"It's because I'm here now", Brick smiled.

"Huh? What does that mean?" Alexa blushed once more.

"Heh, anxious? Like I said, my brothers and I will explain it when everyone is together", he crossed his arms.

"….Just who and what are you guys?"

"You'll find out more, soon enough. Although, do you know about the Seven Heavenly Virtues and the Seven Deadly Sins?"

"I-I do"

"Well, one clue to what me and my brothers are is we are each one of the Seven Heavenly Virtues. Do you know which one I am?"

"Umm, let's see. The Seven Heavenly Virtues are... humility,kindness, patience, diligence, charity, temperance, and chastity"

"Correct, so which one am I?"

"From what you did for me... you are either kindness or chastity"

"Go on..."

"You are...chastity"

"Correct. I am titled and dubbed Brick the Chastity Virtue"

* * *

 _ **I am literally addicted to the Seven Virtues and Sins**_

 _ **Forgive me if you don't know what they are! I'll explain them in my later chapters, after I introduce which characters are either the Virtues or Sins**_

 _ **Anyways, please don't forget to Favorite, Follow, or Share this story if you like it so far!**_

 _ **This is it for now~**_

 _ **Till the next chapter,**_

 _ **Bai bai!~**_


	5. Boomer the Kindness Virtue

_**The school layout is similar to that of Ouran Academy**_

 _ **The academy is from The Ouran High School Host Club (an anime)**_

 _ **If you do not know what anime/show that is, feel free to look it up**_

 _ **Also, I will set up a link of the layout because I changed some areas of it**_

 _ **BEWARE THE LONG (AND MANY) DIALOGUES OF THIS CHAPTER!**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

"Ms. Utonium, please present to us what you have created today in class", Mr. Gravette insisted.

"Yes, Sir", Monica stood up from her easel and turned it around so he whole class could see.

"So today, students, you were supposed to create a painting that best represents the autumn season. Leaves flowing through the air, animals cozy in their homes with their families, and much more. Ms. Utonium will demonstrate us or show us what to her is autumn and see if your painting can relate to her's", Mr. Gravette explained as Monica was getting ready.

"(I don't want to go in depth of what she had painted. So to the best of your ability, please create an image in your head that you think she had painted. Feel free to leave a review to what you have thought of. :D)", Monica explained her (your) painting to the class.

"Bravo Ms. Utonium! You've outdone yourself once more!" Mr. Gravette applauded, "So, whose painting matches what Ms. Utonium had created?"

"Mine!", a boy in blue immediately stood up.

"Um, Mr. Gravette, who is that?" a student questioned.

"This is Boomer De Blois. He is a student that was shadowing today", Mr. Gravette explained, "Mr. De Blois, please introduce yourself to the class, if you would".

"Ok! Hello! I'm Boomer De Blois! I'm here with my two older brothers, Butch and Brick. We recently moved here from France because we wanted to learn more about your culture. I hope you'll take care of us!" Boomer excitedly introduced himself.

"Mr. De Blois, would you kindly allow us as to show us what you have painted", Mr. Gravette once more insisted.

"Yes Sir!~" Boomer held his canvas up for the class to see, which broke into a quiet murmur.

"Very good! You might as well be Ms. Utonium's rival in this class", the teacher cheered.

The bell rang after he had stated that.

"Well then. This will be all for now. For your homework, sketch something of the outside world that catches your eye. Have a nice day students!" after his dismissal, Boomer was bombarded with questions, particularly from….girls.

"Are you single?"

"Are you looking for a girlfriend?"

"Where are your brothers?"

"Are you as hot as they are?"

"Are they hot as well?"

"Uhhh….please excuse me mademoiselles!" Boomer ran off towards the oblivious Monica.

"Monica! Watch out!" he yelled.

"Ehhhh?!" Monica reacted.

As he ran towards Monica, he grabbed her arm and dragged her along with him. Behind them was a herd of girls chasing them while yelling out more questions for them. Boomer sped up, but kept in mind that Monica couldn't run with his inhuman speed, so he carried her like a princess (a princess/bride carry more or less). Once they reached the front door of the building, Boomer came to a grinding halt.

"You ok, Monica?" Boomer looked down at her.

"Y-yeah. Can I-I be put down now?" Monica stuttered.

"Huh? Oh yeah…" Boomer put Monica down, "Sorry".

"It's alright. But next time, please do not run off like that with such inhuman speed. Also, we need to confront the Head and Vice Disciplinarian about this. Come along", Monica walked back inside, "Also you can just call me Mona for short".

"Monica or Mona. Both are beautiful names. But, if you want me to call you your nickname, then Mona it is", Boomer put his heads behind his head as he walked.

"So, who are the Head and Vice Disciplinarians?" he questioned as he walked beside Mona against the current of students leaving the school.

"The Head Disciplinarian is me and my sisters' best friend, Kina Amari. The Vice Disciplinarian is my sister, Janette Utonium. Jane for short", Mona explained while walking through the large archways to the office building.

"This place is huge! Say, who's the principal of the school?"

"The principle of this school is a student on our campus. The title of principal is bestowed upon the top ranking student in all academic courses by the family who had created this campus. This has been a thing of generations, a tradition more or like",

"Then who is the top ranking student? If my brother, Brick, were to transfer to this school, he'd take the title of principal",

"The title is a one school year thing. So every year there'll be a new president, and there is no way to currently impeach the current principal",

"Who is the principal then?"

"It's my eldest sister, Alexandria Utonium",

"Your sister?"

"Mmhm, although we look _nothing_ alike, she is my sister by blood",

"That's the same as me and my brothers",

"What do they look like?"

"Umm, well one of them is right there, next to a girl with bright auburn hair", Boomer pointed at a red figure, "His name is Brick, the second eldest in our family and I'm the youngest".

"That's Alexandria next to Brick then. Who is your eldest brother then?" commented Mona

"The one next to the wavy onyx-haired girl across from us", he then pointed across the garden area that was in the dead center of the school's campus at the green pair.

"Oh! Then he is next to the second eldest of me and my sisters', Janette!" Mona sped up.

"So then my brothers are with the Principle and the Vice Disciplinarian?!" Boomer was shocked.

"Make haste! It looks like they're going to meet up in front of the office building", Mona was practically running as she yelled.

"Wait up!" Boomer started to run at her speed

Boomer and Mona ran through the hall, closing in onto their siblings and went to (another) grinding halt, almost falling over. They both met up with their siblings in front of the office building. Alexandria and Brick were already acquainted and as well as Janette and Butch. When Monica had confronted her sisters and told them about the mob of girls chasing them around school, Alexandria went straight inside the office building and motioned the rest to follow her.

She was enraged that students that attended the academy would act in such a way, even though _some_ students are hard to deal with (*cough* mostly the Morbucks student *cough*). Alexandria is the Student Council President as well as the Principal of Pokey Oaks Academy. She has held onto that title for two years in a row and is aiming for a third year during her stay at the academy.

Janette on the other hand is also enraged at her fellow classmates' actions. As the Vice Disciplinarian, she will make sure the students will learn their lesson, along with the help of Alexandria and Kina. Janette was also known for one of the shortest tempers on campus. Although none have seen her blood-pressure rise in which she creates havoc, but there has been rumors.

Alexandria and Janette were both leading their group to the Disciplinary Office, hoping Kina was already there. Since Kina is the Head Disciplainarian, they want her to work with the students who caused a disruption since she can be merciless. When they arrived at the giant front doors of the office, they were greeted by a loud squealing voice.

"Alexa! Jane! Mona!" the voice that was heading towards them squealed.

"Camillia?" the sisters were shocked.

"Hewwo! How was your day?" Camillia asked when she got to them.

"It was chaotic. More or less. How was yours?" Alexa answered.

"Lucifer enrolled in my class! Isn't that great?" Camillia cheered.

"C-Cami….y-you're so fast…", Lucifer was heavily breathing behind her.

"Alexa, is she the one who had the mark?" Brick butted in.

"Mmhm. But I don't know if she still has it", Alexa rubbed her head.

"Excuse me, I'm trying to work, but you guys are making such a loud ruckus", a voice behind Jane said.

"Kina!" Mona jumped on her.

"Hello Mona, Jane, Alexa. Afternoon to you De Blois brothers and little Varin. Camillia, what are you doing here?" Kina walked towards her kid-sister and squatted down to her height.

"Daddy dropped me off here, along with Lucifer!" Camillia hugged her sister.

"Hmm? Alright then, come inside my office, all of you. You are causing a disruption in this building with your ever so loud idle chatter", Kina carried her sister into her office.

Once more, the group was being led inside a building. They walked into in elevator and went up to the office floor. Then, Kina walked through a couple more hallways to reach her office. Jane's office was next to hers, but Kina's was a bit bigger. She opened the door with her free arm since she was still carrying her sister, and opened the door to her grand office. She walked towards her office and beckoned everyone to enter, then she sat at her desk, still carrying her sister.

"Alright, what is the matter? It is not like Alexandria to stomp all the way here", Kina commented as she put her sister down, "Cami, want any snacks?"

"Mmhm!" Kina then gave her sister a bag of cookies that she (Kina) baked herself earlier for her. Cami then sat on her chair next to Kina's.

"Well, Boomer De Blois was bombarded with questions and was forced to practically run away from the crowd of girls without any help from students that were around or close to him at the time. We have Monica as a witness and as well as the camera system that is placed around the school", Alexa stated.

"Hmm, alright. Mr. De Blois, if you can remember, about how many girls bombarded you?" Kina rested her chin on her palm of her hand with her elbow touching the desk.

"Approximately…fifteen? Some came from the hallways after the last school bell rang when I left the art room, so there might have been more", Boomer put his finger on his chin.

"Also, Butch here was _also_ bombarded by a group of girls. Luckily I was around to help him out. But, knowing the girls at this school, this will not be the only time this will be happening", Jane mentioned.

"Thank you, Jane, Alexa. Now then, I will make a report that the Principal will have to sign. Will that be alright, Alexandria?" Kina took out her laptop and started typing the report.

"Of course. I'll stay here until you do so", Alexa sat on the chair in front of the desk, "You all can go home now".

"Actually, I'll stay here. Remember what we had talked about earlier?" Brick asked and Alexa nodded.

"If I am allowed, may I take Jane somewhere while we wait for further instructions?" Butch blurted out.

"Of course, just don't do anything that goes against Jane's wishes. What about you Boomer?" Alexa asked.

"Hmm, what about you show me around Mona?" he suggested.

"I could do, may I?" Mona looked at her sister for approval.

"Go ahead, but all of you, keep your phones on at all times, as well as your ringtone to a simple vibrate or on a low setting for when we need to contact you at any given time. Do you all understand?", Alexa instructed.

"Yes, Ma'am!" then, Alexa dismissed them.

* * *

"So Boomer, where would you like to go first?" Mona inquired.

"Hmm, how about a zoo? I love animals!" he cheered.

"Alrighty then, to the zoo!" Mona started to march to her car and Boomer joined her.

They both got into Mona's car and headed to the nearby zoo. The zoo was filled with very exotic animals and you could hear families enjoying their time there. Children could be heard laughing and giggling, animals making their own sounds of joy, and no cries could be heard during the joyous visit.

Boomer, being curious as ever, opened his window and let in a strong breeze of wind entered Mona's car, causing her hair to go flying as well as Boomer's. They laughed and enjoyed each other's company. They bonded and told each other stories of their families, both embarrassing and sad moments as they made their way to the zoo. A little while after, they finally reached the zoo, where Boomer instantly got excited.

 _ **Time Passes - Scenery Change**_

After they had seen all the animals, they headed out. But, since there was still time left to take Boomer to other places, Mona showed him around more. From stores to museums and schools to work places, as well as her father's work place. She insisted that she'd take him to the county fair, but Boomer chose to go to a park instead. So, Mona took him to the park where she had went with her family a couple years back when her father had more time to spend with them.

"Hey, Mona. Is this place special to you? I mean, we _did_ drive by other parks that were somewhat bigger and more... up-to-date", Boomer got out of the car and opened Mona's door for her.

"Thank you, and yes, this place is special. This is the park where my dad would take my sisters and I, whenever he had free time. We would come here every week, more or less. But, now that we're a bit older, he rarely takes us here and he barely has time now. He's usually home late and if we're lucky, he would be dismissed early and play family games with us", Mona got out the car as she explained and walked towards the swings.

"Can you tell me more about him then? It might help you get rid some of your worries and troubles about him, also I can help you if you feel a bit lonely", Boomer insisted.

"Alright then. What do you want to know about him?" Mona sat on the swing.

"How about what he does for a living? We can move on from there", Boomer started to gently push Mona on the swing and continued doing so.

"Well, he's a scientist who is also an entrepreneur, which might be a reason why he rarely has time for me and my sisters. I don't blame him though, he _is_ the only one working for the four of us. Even though Alexa suggested that we should get jobs to help him, he kept turning down the offer and keeps wanting to do all the work by himself",

"Is there a reason for him doing so?"

"Not that I remember. But I do recall him, one day, getting stacks of paper to do by himself, along with an experiment that he didn't even tell his own children about. Lucky for him, and us, Kina's father, Xavier Amari, helped him with the experiment and some of the paper work that he was assigned with",

"Oh, well why don't we change the subject? How about…what is your personality? Like, how would people describe you?"

"My personality? Hmm. From what I heard around the school campus, I am a kind person that always thinks about others before myself. I rarely get trouble, well, make that I never had gotten in trouble. Lastly, I am the polar opposite of Jane. From characteristics to physical appearance",

"But, you two _do_ get along, right?"

"Of course we do! Same with Alexa!"

"Hmm, what else do I want to know-",

"I haven't heard much of your family, Boomer",

"Oh~? Are you curious?"

"Yes, I am! I mean, I've talked about my family. So now it's your turn",

"Heh, alright. If that is what you want. What do you want to learn?"

"Your father. I haven't heard about him yet. You've only talked about your brothers who are pretty similar to my sisters",

"Well, to start off with, my father…isn't my biological one",

"He isn't?"

Boomer shook his head no, "No. My brothers and I were actually test subjects for a highly dangerous experiment, ever since we were newborns. Along with Lucifer and a little girl that we don't know, we were the only survivors. When the experiment had reached its peak, thankfully, the De Blois family had stopped it before it got too dangerous. As they were putting an end to it, many other children were sacrificed to stop it",

"Oh…I'm sorry I asked then…".

"No no, it's alright. It's only fair that I tell you this much. After all, you've been kind enough to take care of me today",

"No, Boomer, thank you for listening to me. It's not easy for me to talk about my dad like this, even when people think I have the perfect life. Even when you don't know your biological dad, you seem kinder than me, sweeter than me, and more caring than I, even though you went through those hardships. You were able to smile, even without knowing the truth. I, on the other hand, would usually hide or run away from my problems, as well as my past. I envy you", when she said that, Boomer stopped pushing her and walked in front of her. He then kissed her forehead then hugged her for a bit.

"Say, Mona, do you know about the Seven Heavenly Virtues and their counterparts the Seven Deadly Sins?"

"I've heard about them, but I haven't studied them like Kina or Alexa did. The Seven Heavenly Virtues are humility, kindness, patience, diligence, charity, temperance, and chastity. Right?"

"You are right Mademoiselle~. I'll get rid of one choice already, Brick is entitled the Chastity Virtue. Out of the remaining six, which one am I?"

"Umm…",

"To help you, think about what you have said earlier. How did you describe me?"

"I described you as…more caring, sweeter, and… oh I know! You're the Kindness Virtue!"

"Ding ding ding~! I am Boomer the Kindness Virtue! So then let me ask you another question. What is the evil counterpart of the Kindness Virtue?"

"Let's see…",

"You said what is was earlier after you described me, Mona",

"Let me see...is it the sin of…",

* * *

 _ **So then, what sin is she about to say?**_

 _ **That will also be a clue to what Monica is in later chapters**_

 ** _Please don't forget to favorite, follow, or share this story if you've liked it so far!_**

 ** _Till the next chapter,_**

 ** _Ciao!~_**


	6. Butch the Humility Virtue

_**It's about time I posted a new chapter!**_

 ** _I just came back from a major writer's/writers block, but came back with plentiful ideas! :D Smiley face!_**

 ** _Anyways, here's another chapter full of dialogue!_**

 ** _I might upload another chapter in a little bit, if I'm up to the task_**

 ** _Well, no more further notices! Read on!_**

* * *

"Care to tell me where you are taking me, Butch?" Jane impatiently asked as she tapped her foot in his car.

"Just somewhere out to eat. I heard your stomach on our way to the office building earlier, so I thought I'd treat you as a thank you for saving me", Butch kept his eyes on the rode as he drove.

"That's a kind act, despite the image you had created in our last class", Jane looked at him sternly.

"Heh, well, Brick told me to act differently from what he and Boomer were used too. But, he never told me the reason why", he made a slow stop at a stop light.

"No reason? Yet you still obeyed?" she retorted.

"It's an old habit of mine. Whoever seems superior to me, I'll obey. Even if I am the oldest between my brothers", he made a left turn.

"Which reminds me, who was the little girl that you mentioned?" Jane looked through the window next to her and slouched back into her seat.

"From what I saw earlier, I believe it might be the little girl. Camillia right? My brothers might've thought the same thing", he then made a right.

"Camillia? She's way too young! Nonetheless, I am pretty sure she was birth by her deceased mother! There is no way she could be the little girl whom you guys lost", Jane instantly commented.

"Let me ask you then, what was that experiment your father worked on, and in which Xavier helped with? Has he ever told you?" Butch came at a full stop in a parking lot.

"…But…", Jane stuttered.

"Another question, does Kina actually have a sibling?" Butch undid his seat belt and waited for Jane's answer.

"…! From what I remember…Kina was an only child! I don't remember her mother _ever_ getting pregnant!" Jane comes to the sudden realization.

"Exactly. So, my last question for now, where did Camillia come from?" he asked his final question as he got out of his car.

"….Where _did_ Camillia come from?"

 **TIME PASSED – Butch and Jane are on their way back to the office building**

On their way back, Jane was into deep thought. Where did Camillia come from? How did she get into their lives? How did she not realize this sooner? Who is Camillia? Jane asked herself those questions over and over again until Butch broke her train of thought.

"Still wondering, aren't you?" Butch steadily drives the car through a narrow tunnel (Butch decided to take a long way back to the office building).

"Who wouldn't be?" Jane started to freak out.

"Maybe that's why Xavier decided to help out your Dad. Nonetheless, maybe they were the reason why Lucifer came back in the first place", Butch continued without a care.

"What is Lucifer, to be exact? From what I heard and seen, he can shape-shift. Also, why does it seem as if he is after people like Xavier and my Dad?"

"To be quite frank, Lucifer is the descendant of the infamous Satan himself, therefore, he is a creature of the night. Because of his lineage, he was targeted by Demon-Hunters, captured by them, and was used as a test subjects for the scientists who paid them for him. That is one reason why he is after people, and their families, in the first place",

"Is there another reason why he is after them?"

"Of course, because they took Zara away from him, who is also known as Camillia", Butch added nonchalantly.

"Camillia is Zara?" Jane inquired.

"Mmhm, which is why my brothers and I were thrown off guard. We didn't know her name was changed nor did we know she was taken by one of the scientists, until Lucifer told us, that is",

"Is there anything else, regarding Zara / Camillia, you would like to share then?"

"Zara, usually isn't the type of person to look up to someone as she does with Kina. That is because, Zara had an older sister. She looked up to her older sister, but, she was brutally tortured then murdered in order for an experiment to proceed any further, so from there, she was afraid to look up to someone, since her older sister died for her sake, in front of her eyes. Kina, was able to fill in a gap that her sister had left with the time she spent with her over her years as she grew. For that, I am thankful",

"Camillia went through _all_ that…I…I had no…idea",

"None of your sisters did I bet, as we speak, my brothers might be explaining this to them right now",

"Before I started getting more emotional than I am now, how is Camillia or Zara, tied with Lucifer in the first place?"

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot to explain their relationship to you",

"Relationship as in friends?"

"Nope! More of like…an engaged relationship",

"Engaged relationship?"

"Yep, Lucifer proposed in his own special way to Zara when they were kids. I will kid you not that they were both serious about it too, and I mean _dead_ serious. Nonetheless, Zara was his first friend in the warehouse where every test subject stayed in",

"That's actually quite adorable", Jane laughed.

"Also if I may add, they made each other rings because of it", Butch made a stop when they had reached their destination.

Butch and Jane finished off their conversation and walked onto the school's campus. With their idle chatter, they once again sparked another conversation.

"Question!" Butch startled Jane.

"I have an answer!" she replied in the same tone.

"Do you know of the Seven Heavenly Virtues and the Seven Deadly Sins?" he went off.

"Why wouldn't I? That's all Kina and Alexa talk about when we go to her house and vice versa", she answered directly, "What about em'?"

"Welp, to be blunt. I'm the Humility Virtue, Boomer is Kindness, and Brick is Chastity", he said.

"You guys are Virtues?" she asked.

"Yeah, we've been known as them ever since the De Blois saved us", Butch mentioned.

"Care to tell me more about them? I'm starting to get interested in the whole Virtue and Sins topic", Jane added.

"Hmm, maybe when everyone is together again so it'll be easier for me and my brothers", Butch randomly patted Jane lightly on the head.

Jane slightly blushed at the motion and looked to her opposite side to hide it from Butch. He silently chuckled at her notion, but was measly bumped on the arm by a passerby. Although they were on a school campus, the passerby had a hood on him, which was against the school regulations, but since it was afterschool hours it was allowed. The hood prevented the face of the person to be seen, and to Butch, it was suspicious. Jane paid no attention for she was still facing the other way. Butch got curious because of the stranger and stopped randomly.

"Butch?" Jane asked after she finally realized he wasn't walking with her.

"Uh, I'll meet you at the office building, Jane. I have to take care of something. Can you tell my brothers Signum Periculum?" He asked her.

"Signum Periculum? Which language is that?" Jane retorted.

"Secret!~ Anyways, got to go. Thanks Jane!" Butch ran off.

"Oi! Idiot!" Jane shouted.

 _ **Butch is in pursue of the passerby - Currently in a alleyway**_

"Hey! You!" Butch chased after the hooded figure.

"…!" the figure was startled and began to run.

"Oi!" Butch chased after him/her.

The figure ran faster while trying to keep his/her face covered.

"Don't make me angry! Get back here!" Butch shouted.

Many turns were made by the figure to escape Butch, but unknowingly, Butch is the second fastest, right behind Boomer who was the fastest of where they came from.

"Alright, screw this!" Butch transformed into his other form, known as his Orovian Mode (Will make pictures of what they look like and describe them later)

In his Orovian Mode, Butch quickly sped up to the figure and picked him/her up by the hood.

"Just who are you? " Butch pulled the hood off of the figure and wasn't sure if he had seen her face before.

"Can you put me down?" she asked.

"Tell me who you are then, and what happened to your left eye and face?" Butch tried to reason.

"I will tell you if you put me down!" she tried to kick him.

"On second thought, I ought to bring you to the others. I don't think you're from this world either", Butch began to levitate off the ground and flew back to the school campus.

"I can fly too you know!" she started to get angry.

"Chill, I'm saving you the energy", Butch sped in the air.

"Ughhh! Guys are so stubborn!" she yelled out of anger.

"Ah! You are such a hypocrite!" he chuckled.

"Don't you chuckle pretty boy!" she screamed.

* * *

 _ **That's it for now!**_

 _ **Yet another new character, she's one of my OCs from middle school (I'm a Freshman now :D)**_

 _ **Welp, I already have another chapter that I'm typing up, so it might be up in a little bit or by tomorrow**_

 _ **Can't make promises just yet though! Sorry!**_

 _ **Anyways, till next time my friends!**_

 _ **Toodles!~**_


	7. The Guardian's Reunion

_**Here's the chapter I said I'd upload yesterday!**_

 ** _Too me it seems short, but more dialogue, and a lot of them_**

 ** _Hope you enjoy!  
_**

 ** _Please read on!_**

* * *

"Butch! I was so worried about you!" Boomer jumped on his brother as he entered Kina's room.

"PUT ME DOWN ALREADY!" the girl screamed again.

"Oh? Who's that Butchie boy?" Jane's curiosity grew when the girl entered with him.

"Just a passerby from earlier~. Anyone recognize her?" Butch tossed the poor girl onto the ground.

"Finally you ass", she rubbed her bottom.

"Diane?" Camillia confronted her shyly.

"Zara!" Diane rushed to hug her, but Kina blocked her path.

"Who do _you_ think you are?" Kina stood in front of Diane.

"I am Diane-Lox Genevieve. Zara's guardian. Judging by how she reacted by seeing me, she remembers me. Who are _you_ then?" Diane crossed her arms.

"Kina Amari. Her older sister", Kina said with an aggressive tone.

"You are _not_ her older sister! Her older sister is Sora Genevieve, my master. She wants her sister to return to her. Now please excuse me", Diane tried to move around her but she was stopped again by Kina.

"I have never heard of a Sora Genevieve. Although I know that Genevieve is a Saint and a Patroness of Paris in ancient times", Kina rubbed her chin.

"Diane, how is Sora alive? Zara saw her die in front of her eyes!" Brick started to argue.

"That's what everyone thought. But, everyone was wrong. One of Sora's ability is Avoidability. That ability allowed her to transfer her soul onto another person if they are nearby", Diane explained.

"So she's alive and well?" Boomer excitedly asked.

"Yes, and wishes for her dearest younger sister to return to her safely", Diane looked at Camillia hopefully.

"How are you still young Zara? You should've aged by now", Diane asked.

"It's an ability Lucifer and I share. Nothing to worry about Diane. I'm glad that you are well…but are you certain that your master is my sister? I have never heard of her having such an ability", Camillia started to doubt.

"No doubt about it", Diane smiled.

"Kina, if may I ask. Was your mother ever pregnant with Camillia? I mean, I don't ever recall her ever to be pregnant", Mona pointed out.

"Shut up…", Kina looked down.

"Kina?" Jane started to get worried.

"Shut up!" Kina fell onto her knees and started to cry.

"Where did Camillia come from, Kina?" Alexa asked.

"C-Camillia...was one of the test subjects our Dad's were using for their experiments. My mother was only a month pregnant with my younger sibling, but she had a miscarriage. Therefore, to make up the hole in all our hearts for the loss, we took Zara in after the experimentation was shut down and renamed her Camillia", Kina continued to cry as she explained.

"Kina…", Camillia walked to Kina and pulled her into a hug.

"Camillia…please don't go…please…", Kina pleaded her sister.

"Why would she stay with your demented family? After all, your father put her through all the hardship to survive", Diane pulled Camillia off of Kina.

"Please! Don't take her from me! I've been doing all I can to repent for my father's foolish actions by being everything for her as well as protecting her, please don't take her away from me…", Kina then pleaded Diane.

"Maybe we can take her with us when we go back to Orova", Brick insisted.

"Would her father allow her though?" Alexa pointed out.

"We can force him to do so", Butch smirked.

"Can I come with you? I'm curious about this Orova world", Alexa asked.

"If your father allows it, and if Lucifer is alright with it. You know how he is", Brick answered her.

"I wanna come too!" Mona said ecstatically.

"Same", Jane mumbled.

"Huh, I guess we don't have to stay here too long then", Butch stood next to his brothers.

"Zara, would you like Kina to come along?" Diane asked Camillia.

"…I'm uncertain. But if she wants to come with, she can come", she stood next to Kina, "Lucifer, come here please".

"Would you like to go to your original form, Love?" Lucifer stood by her.

"It has…been awhile I guess", she mumbled.

Lucifer pulled Camillia towards him for a kiss. They kissed for a long time, which began their transformation. Both Lucifer and Camillia started to levitate.

A dark aura surrounded Lucifer and then he was engulfed by it. His small and frail body turned into a bigger and a well-built body. His snow white eyes turned alizarin crimson (it is an actual color, my favorite, feel free to look it up to see what color it is! :D). The snow white hair he had turned onyx black. Pitch black horns grew out of his head and lastly his outfit changed. His outfit was now a white buttoned-up, long-sleeved shirt, a black tie, wore a black vest with alizarin crimson stripes, a golden pocket watch (it has its own purposes for being there), black dress pants, and black shoes.

A bright aura surrounded Camillia, and then was also engulfed with it. Her childish body transformed into an hour-glass shaped teenager. Her soft brown eyes also turned alizarin crimson, but a lighter shade compared to Lucifer's. Her long brown hair turned onyx black with a pearl white streak going through it in high pigtails. Then, her outfit changed. No longer in a kindergarten uniform, but now she is in a white long buttoned-up blouse tucked in her skirt with a black neck-tie, her skirt is a two-layered black skirt, white knee-high socks, and black heeled school girl shoes.

After their transformation into what they really looked like, they were brought back down as everyone stared.

"My my, how you've grown, Zara", Diane pulled Camillia in for a hug.

"Hmm, I miss that name. I think I'll go back to Zara now", Zara said.

"Cami-, I mean Zara…are you actually going to leave?" Kina looked at her.

"I need and want to see my biological sister again, Kina", Zara left Diane and went to Kina, "Why don't you come with us then?"

"I-I don't know. What about Dad? I can't leave him here by himself", Kina doubted.

"We can try and ask. C'mon, I want you to meet Sora, if she's still how she used to act a couple years ago", Zara hugged Kina.

"We wanna come too, ya' know!" Jane joined in.

"Parents first, then we'll ask. Got it?" Butch once again patted Jane on her head as she blushed.

"I have never seen Jane blush like _that_ ", Mona giggled.

"Can it, Mona", Jane got angry, "What is going to happen between you and Maxim?"

"Maxim? …I almost forgot about him! I got to go! I'll talk to you guys at home", Mona left in a hurry out the door.

"W-Who's Maxim?" Boomer stuttered.

"She didn't tell you? Maxim is her boyfriend. I think they had a date today, but she forgot. The first it has happened", Jane leaned on the door frame.

"What about you and Uriel then? Hmm, Jane?" Zara said loudly.

"We got into an argument the other day, so we're avoiding each other", she mentioned.

"Who's Uriel?" Butch joined in.

"No one's business", Jane gave Butch a death stare.

"I think we should go home now, it's almost eight already. Would you guys like to come with us to our house?" Alexa asked the visitors.

"Well, we don't have anywhere else to stay at", Brick answered.

"You guys go on ahead, I have somewhere to be", Boomer was suddenly engulfed in a blue aura as he left the building.

"I think we all know where _he's_ going", Lucifer chuckled.

* * *

 _ **Diane-Lox Genevieve is my OC from middle school**_

 _ **I have a picture of her that I'll post if you're curious of who she looks like**_

 _ **Also, Maxim is a random character that I made up on the spot as I type this up, as well as Uriel**_

 _ **Anyways, this is all for now**_

 _ **Till the next chapter**_

 _ **Toodles!~**_


	8. Leave or Stay, Kina's Choice

_**Why...is...high school...painful...?**_

 _ **Anyways! I won't use that as an excuse to the delay of me posting new chapters**_

 _ **So, here's a chapter after a very long wait**_

 _ **Read on and there is a lot of dialogue!**_

 **Disclaimer: _I do not own the PPG's or the RRB's, except for the settings, my OC's, and the plot of this story_**

* * *

"Well, we're here at the Utonium residence!" Jane cheered as she got out Alexa's car.

"Jane, what happened to your ride?" Zara asked.

"I'll bring it home tomorrow, I was too tired to drive home", she yawned.

"Whoa, the house is huge!" Butch gasped.

"I'd say it's about average around here", Alexa opened the front door to the house.

"Kina, Dad said he dropped off a set or two of clothes for you here", Zara said.

"Should you really be calling him Dad, Zara?" Diane questioned.

"He did take care of me Diane, I don't see why not", she answered.

"Come on in!" Jane walked inside with the rest following her.

When they entered the room, they were greeted by two blonds in the living room.

"H-hey gu-", Mona was cut off.

"Mona! What happened?" both Jane and Alexa rushed to their sister's side.

"For s-short, M-Maxim snapped. I d-don't know why", Mona stuttered.

"Boomer, what did you see?" Brick asked his brother.

"Mona was already on the floor with her face bright red and Maxim was standing in front of her full of anger in an alleyway", Boomer gently ran his fingers through Mona's hair.

"It was probably because Mona wasn't at the date", Butch crossed his arms.

"Hey Alexa, know where this… _Maxim_ lives?" Brick inquired.

"It's alright, Brick", Mona answered for Alexa.

"I gave him a good beating", Boomer cheered.

"Good. That was a smart idea, Boomer", Jane gave him a high-five.

"I'll get dinner ready as you guys settle down, Kina, care to help me in the kitchen?" Alexa waltzed into the kitchen with an upset Kina.

"When are you guys going back to Orova?" Zara asked.

"In a week or so. Which means you have to get your stuff together, Love", Lucifer kissed her cheek.

"And we can come if our Dad says 'yes', correct?" Jane nudged Butch.

"Correct", Butch nudged back.

"Aww, you two are cute together", Mona started to giggle.

Both Butch and Jane's faces flushed into a bright red.

"Mona!" they yelled.

The group of teenagers began to talk amongst themselves in the living room, forgetting all about what Maxim had done to Mona, which meant that they weren't going kill Mona's ex-boyfriend. The conversations mostly contained about what they were going to do when they get to Orova, but mostly the girls. Mona wanted to see the beautiful plants and flowers that grew there. Jane wanted to see what kind of physical activities they host or do. Zara wanted to reunite with her sister, as well as moving in with Lucifer.

It was all laughs and giggles in the living room. Cheers can be heard, as well as secrets being told. But in the kitchen, there was some serious conversations going on in there.

"Kina, you should come with us", Alexa said as she chopped some steak.

"I-I don't know if I can… my dad will be here all by himself…and with the loss of my mom and now his daughters leaving him, I don't think it'll be good for him", Kina stated as she makes mashed potatoes.

"True, but what will happen if Zara decides to stay with Sora? You won't be there with her to help her make her decision", Alexa got salt and pepper from the shelf.

"Wouldn't that be a good thing then? Less stress for her to choose a side", Kina peeled more potatoes.

"What I mean is, that might be your last chance to make up for what your dad had done. I mean, what will happen if she still has a grudge on him and Sora decides to kill him for it?" Alexa seasoned the steak.

"….", Kina fell silent.

"All I'm asking is for you to think about it", Alexa took the steaks outside to grill it.

"Should I go or should I stay….", Kina mumbled to herself.

"Guys, is it just me or do I feel a gloomy aura around here?" Boomer stated.

"Now that you mention it…I do", Brick proclaimed.

"Ugh, Chitanda! Come on out!" Diane yelled.

A mysterious glow appeared behind Diane, which then transformed into a gigantic bunny who was made up of three different colors.

"Where have I seen a bunny like you before?" Butch scratched his chin.

"Chitanda!" Zara jumped on her.

"Zara! I'm glad that you're alright!" Chitanda cheered with a British accent.

"Wait, isn't Chitanda the stuffed animal that you carried around which was also made up of three colors?" Lucifer questioned.

"Yep! But my question is, how did you get so big? And when were you able to talk? Last time I remember having you, your lips were sewn together", Zara pointed out.

"Technically, I'm not the original. Sora just made me from three triplet bunnies and sewn us together because we didn't want to be apart. Her inspiration was from your stuffed animal", Chitanda answered.

"Chitanda here, is _your_ guardian. As to what I am to Sora", Diane stated.

"My guardian? Sweet!" she cheered.

"Guys! Food's ready!" Alexa called out to them.

"Let's go eat!" Jane sped towards the dinner table.

* * *

 _ **My new schedule should allow me to post new chapters more frequently now, but no promises yet**_

 _ **Anyways, hope you enjoyed the dialogue and continue to read my story(-ies)!~**_

 _ **Hope you have a wonderful day!**_

 _ **Till the next chapter...**_

 ** _Ciao!~_**


End file.
